Mockingbird
by lilyflower009
Summary: Complete randomness. AU. Song is Eminem's. First songfic. Please be gentle in reviewing. Rating for I think one word. Oneshot.


-1A/N: I LOVE the song that inspired this. I've never done a songfic persay, so go easy on me? The song - Mockingbird - belongs to Eminem. Changed the names though. Also, AU.

_Yeah_

_I know sometimes_

_Things may not always make sense to you right now_

_But hey_

_What daddy always tell you_

_Straighten up, little soldier_

_Stiffen up that upper lip_

_What you cryin' 'bout?_

_You got me._

October 1981

As he kissed his little girl goodbye he let a tear fall from his eyes. His precious Madison. But it had to be this way. He had to make him pay. Pay for what he had done to him and his friends. Sirius Black took one last look at his little girl as he shut the door and left his sleeping wife and child. Left to find the scum that had ruined his life.

_Maddie I know you miss your mom_

_And I know you miss your dad_

_When I'm gone_

_But I'm trying to give you the life that I never had_

_I can see you're sad_

_Even when you smile_

_Even when you laugh_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Deep inside you wanna cry_

_Cause you're scared_

_I aint there_

_Daddy's with you in your prayers_

Fall 1993

Sirius watched as his daughter walked to the quidditch pitch with a bookish looking brunette, a tall red-headed boy, and a petite girl, also with red hair. He noted her Gryffindor scarf with pride. She looked so much like Jordan, but when he heard her laugh, it was unmistakable that he was her father. Even though he was far, his eyes in dog form could see how her laugh didn't quite reach her gray eyes.

_No more crying_

_Wipe them tears_

_Daddy's here _

_No more nightmares_

_We're gonna pull together through it_

_We're gonna do it_

_Harry, Padfoot's crazy aint he?_

_Yeah _

_But he loves you kid_

_And you better know it._

Summer 1994

Sirius looked in on Madison, who was lying on her bed, tears flowing down her face. He knocked lightly and entered, unsure if it was the right thing to do. She didn't turn away, so he decided to get closer. As he sat himself down on her bed next to her she sniffled loudly. He tentatively reached out and wiped away some of her tears. She wiped the rest away with her sleeve.

"Dad?" She asked, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Shh, Mads. I'm here." Sirius had discovered since moving in that Madison had developed nightmares about him; about him dying.

"I-it - it was so. So. So real." Sirius pulled his fourteen year old into his lap and smoothed her dark locks.

Fall 1994

Harry sighed in frustration as he read a letter that he had just received. Madison curiously made her was over to where he was seated and settled down beside him.

"Your dad is crazy." Harry muttered.

Ah. Of course. She should have known her dad wouldn't have taken the news of the Tri-Wizard twist lightly.

"I know." She said with a grin, which slid from her face when Harry didn't return it, only stared into the fire.

"Mads, he's coming here." Harry said dully, not looking at her.

Madison snatched the letter from her friend and scanned it. She knew he was coming because he was scared anything would happen to Harry, who was like a son to him, but this was insane. He was still in hiding from the Ministry.

_We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful kids  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, _

_Mamma's always in the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did._

January 1995

Madison unfolded the morning prophet to see her mother on the front. She sighed and cast it aside, receiving a worried look from Ginny. Ginny grabbed the paper and read the front.

_Jordan Black Taken in for Another Round of Questioning_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night the Department of Magical law Enforcement came to call on the home of Mrs. Jordan Black, 34, once again to discuss her husband's whereabouts. Although Mrs. Black maintains she does NOT know the whereabouts of her husband, Minister Fudge insists a source within the Ministry of Magic maintains that the former Miss Savard would be the first person Sirius Black would seek out after his escape from Hogwarts last spring. The two have a twelve_ "You're fourteen." Ginny muttered. _year old daughter who is rumoured to be close friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, which is seen by many as a funny co-incidence. Neither the young Miss Black, nor Mr. Potter were available for questioning…Cont'd pg. 4_

Ginny set down the paper to say something, but noticed Madison was already at the doors to the Great Hall. She knew reading about how her father was a muggle-hating criminal, and about how her mother was his accomplice was taking a tole on her friend, but knew there was nothing she could do to help.

_We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

July 1995

Madison sat in her room, listening to her mother shouting at her father. She didn't know why, nor did she really care anymore. It had been this way since June. First because she was worried during his stay in a cave outside of Hogwarts. Then she got on him for leaving the house one night against Dumbledore's orders. Now it would be if he laid the fork on the wrong side while setting the table. Tears poured silently down her face. She couldn't even write to Harry this summer, because Professor Dumbledore said it was unsafe.

She heard her father stomping up the stairs, not caring that he had woken her grandmother's portrait. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, realising too late he was bound to hear. When he started to make his way to her room his footsteps were no longer hard and heavy. She jumped under her covers as the door opened. He poked his head in.

"Mads?" She didn't answer and heard him sigh as he came in. "I'm sorry, Mads. Your mum and I, we- we're not who we were before- before Lily and James died. It's something that we had no control over and it changed us." When she still said nothing he continued. "Mads, we both love you. We always will." She felt weight shift on her bed, and when she lifted her head she saw the animagus form of her father laying at the end of her bed with his eyes closed, just like every other night that he and her mother fought.

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told you  
Daddy's here to hold you through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gonna be alright._

Two days after the most recent fight Jordan Black left on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Madison knew why her mother had gone. She wanted to be away from them, Madison included. She knew her mother resented her for accepting her father back into her life, even if she never showed it. Deciding it was high time she began to be brave like the Gryffindor that she was, she bade her mother farewell without shedding a single tear.

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told you  
Daddy's here to hold you through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gonna be alright_

June 1996

Madison sat stiffly upon her bed. It still hadn't sunken in. Her father, who had just come back into her life, was gone. For good this time. She heard the door open, but did not look as Hermione and Ginny entered and sat on either side of her. She continued to stare straight ahead. She would not shed a tear in front of her friends. Harry and Ron let themselves in as well, sitting on the floor. Harry looked horrible, Madison noted, sparing a glance only for him. She knew what he was thinking, but decided she wouldn't have it.

"It's all my fault." She whispered, a tear betraying her and sliding down her cheek. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Madison cut him off.

"NO HARRY! IT IS! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I LED MY FATHER TO HIS DEATH, AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE! JUST GET OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU! LEAVE ME _ALONE_!" The tears were falling fast now. She couldn't take it anymore. She kicked open her trunk after they closed the door and pulled out the old photos of her parents that her dad had given her, touching his smiling face lightly with her fingertips. The face she would never see again.

_And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to you  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)_

A/N: This is total randomness, and sort of fits with my other stories. I will probably use the same characters for all of my fics, but it doesn't necessarily mean that they fit together. Anyway, I just really liked the song and felt like doing something with it. Let me know any thoughts. Remember this is AU. Flames will be used to warm my freezing cold feet. Happy hols! 


End file.
